Chapter 1: Was it just a dream?
by Aphrodite Flame
Summary: In chapter one, this will talk about bella having a dream of some mystery voice she keeps on hearing and is determined to find out who it is until she meets the new kid in her class. By the way this is my first story i am writing so please give me feedback, i do not own twilight and be nice when giving me feedback thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Where am I? Bella looked around the misty cold winter forest trying to recognize any trails or pathways to escape. All she could see was tall bare white cedar tree's and a thick fog of mist with a sprinkle of snow on the ground. Not showing fear, Bella stopped searching around and began to think on how she can escape. Thinking she was alone, Bella felt a cold dark aura behind her, but she ignored it thinking it was just her imagination." We meet again." A deep mysterious voice said. Bella looks around the forest, looking for a figure or a face and shouts out " Whats your name, how do you know me?!" " Why am I here?!" Bella asked. " My name is..."

" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" The sound of Bella's buzzing alarm woke her up from her dream. Shut Up! Bella mutters to herself, she turns over on her bed facing her alarm clock and slams her hand on the off button. Shit, I'm going to be late! Alice is gonna kill me! Bella pushes off her blankets off her warm body, swings over her feet to the floor and trudges downstairs to the kitchen. Bella grabs the fruit loops out the kitchen cabinet, grabs her bowl and gets the milk jug from the fridge. While pouring her milk in her cereal Bella couldn't help but think why she keeps on hearing this mystery guys voice. Who was he? How does he connect with her? She knew that if she ever heard his voice again, she would recognize it instantly. After coming back to reality, Bella realizes her counter top was full of milk. Damn it! Bella slams her milk jug flat on the kitchen counter top, grabs a Scott towel and wipes the kitchen counter as if nothing ever happened. "Good morning sweetie, aren't you gonna be late." Bella's mom asked, walking towards the kitchen to put the milk away. " Good morning mom, and hopefully not." Bella replied with milk dripping down her chin. " Hey mom, do you know where my red pull over hoodie is?" " It's on top of your dresser." " Thanks " Bella dumps her bowl into the sink and scurries up the stairs to her room to grab her hoodie. While looking for her hoodie, Bella came across her red and black plaid mini skirt she was longing to wear with her black Tee and suspenders. Rushing to put on her new outfit, she glares at the mirror. Who am I kidding. Even if I try to look good, no one will notice, especially if I'm with Alice, I mean she's perfect. She has long blond hair and I have long black hair, she has bright blue eyes and I have dark brown eyes, she has the perfect voluptuous shape and I have the athletic shape and she has the D cup and I have the C cup. Face it she is like your typical barbie doll that every girl want's to be and every guy wants to date. Turning away from the mirror, Bella takes off her clothes and changes into her Grey baggy sweat pants and her red Juicy hoodie. Spotting her books on the dresser she shoves her calculus and science binders in her Jansport bag. Bella then grabs her black prescription glasses from the night stand and puts them on her face, while running to the bathroom to brush her teeth. " Bella its 8:10A.M. You have to leave in 10 minutes!" " Okay mom."Bella takes one last spit in the sink and runs to her room, grabs her bag and then runs back downstairs and puts on her red Nike shoes. " Okay mom, I love you" Bella kisses her mom on the cheek and bolts out the door towards her 1990's Honda Civics car and drives off to school. The thought of this mysterious voice was all Bella could think of when she was driving. Interrupting Bella's thought, her phone rang. Shit! She glided her finger across the answer button on her Iphone 5 to answer Alice's call. " Hello Alice." "Hey bitch where are you?" "I'm on my way, I-" Cutting off Bella's sentence, Alice excitedly screamed, " Were getting a new fucking student!" Alice exclaimed. " Really, who would want to come here, I mean it's not like this town is fascinating. " " I don't know Bella, maybe a hot new kid would want to come here." chuckling of laughter, Bella replied, " I'm sure he's not and if he is we all know you will catch his attention, since you got every boy in school wrapped around your baby finger." " Oh hush Bella, you could to." Alice replied, trying to be nice. After a 15 minute drive to Sir Livingston High,Bella pulled into the driveway and opened her car door anxiously then slammed it shut to catch up with her best friend Alice Cullen. " Alice!" Bella screams, hoping to get Alice's attention. Alice turns to Bella, running in excitement. "Well finally you're here." Alice says in a sarcastic tone. " Yup, me in the flesh. " Alice laughed with her gleaming perfect white smile and replied. " I really hope this Edward guy is in my classes." " You know his name?" Bella asked. " When everyone knows you everyone wants to tell you the goods." Alice jokingly said. Trying to understand Alice's humor, and ignoring her cockiness, Bella answered, " Alright, well I got to head to class now, I'll see you at lunch. Later Alice." Walking slowly to science class, Bella notices a boy she never seen before in her science class. Was this the hot new guy? Was this the new guy that all the girls were hypnotized from especially her best friend Alice? Bella wondered to herself, while slowly walking towards her seat. " Alright everyone find your seats, class is about to start. Edward you can sit beside Bella. "Mrs. Louis said, while pointing in Bella's direction. When Edward was walking towards the seat, all Bella could think of was, why all the girls were lusting over him already. He had straight jet black hair that fell and curtained his forehead,he had a very well built lean body , his appearance was very strong and dominate and his eyes were a seductive black. When Edward eventually sat down, all eyes were on him, it was as if he commanded the attention from the girls. " Bella why don't you explain to Edward what we are doing in class." Mrs. Louis said. " Bella!" " Yes, Mrs. Louis." " Explain to Edward what we are doing in class." " Oh right, of course." Bella replied, trying to gain her focus back. Bella then grabs her pink floral science binder from her bag and puts it gently on the desk. Just before Bella could open her mouth to explain, she looked up at Edward's black eyes. " Your name is Bella right?" Bella felt a chill down her spine. She never really talked to boys and never were boys interested knowing her or her name, it was always Alice they wanted to know and date." Yes, and your the new kid" I shyly asked. Edward looked back at me, looking through my thick lense glasses that really I didn't need. The thick lenses were just an excuse for me to keep myself invisible, but his stare seemed to sear through the lenses and burn to my pupils and see through my soul. " Yes." It was his deep compelling voice that numbed me, leaving me frozen as if time had stopped as if all the air in my body had been sucked out my body like a succubus sucking the life out of her victim. I knew that this was the voice, that this is the mysterious boy in my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Laying flat on my tummy, in my white tank top and black boxers on my king sized bed with my favorite black and white zebra print pillows that matched my comforter, I listened to " California king bed" by Rihanna playing on my white and silver stereo, while I read my most beloved magazine Elle. With my mind being lost into the music like a mother singing a lullaby to a new-born baby I felt my eyes getting heavy and slowly closing like I was in a trance, getting hypnotized by a magician while the music was starting to fade away until my eyes finally shut when he count to three. Hello is anybody there? I looked around the same forest I was in last night except this time the foggy mist was a little clear and I was now in my boxers and tank top in the winter, but I was not cold. Every step I took with my bare feet steeping on the soft sprinkled snowy ground, the more I was determined to hear his voice again. With adrenaline running through my veins, my brain told me to stop walking and to turn around. Turning around listening to my guts I did, and it was him. It was Edward Cullen wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt with black jeans and shoes. I didn't know what I could say or do, but all I knew was that he was walking over towards me like a male lion walking over to its prey. I closed my eyes hoping it would calm me. By the time I opened my eyes he was gone. Taking a deep breath in feeling relaxed I felt someone breathing over my shoulder and soft cold hands slowly gliding around my waist to pull me closer to hug me. My heart was racing as if I ran a marathon, my skin was gradually becoming warm because this was all new to me, I turn my head to look him in his eyes and ask him why he keeps on appearing in my dreams, as soon as I parted my lips to ask he asked me, " are you scared?" Feeling lost in words, I said no. He smiled at me with his beautiful gorgeous face while his hands were still wrapped around my waist, but soon enough the mist was getting foggier and he was no longer to be seen. I opened my eyes laying in bed realizing it was just a dream until I seen Edward in my bedroom. " Edward, What are you doing in my room?" Not answering my question he came onto my bed then on top of me over my zebra blanket and kissed me on my forehead then kissed me on my lips. The kiss was soft but yet sweet, but totally unexpected. I closed my eyes wanting to kiss him back but then I heard a knocking on my door. What the hell do you want, this is not a good time right now?! rolling on my bed, I woke up realizing it was a dream and that now I'm actually awake. " sweetie turn down your music and is everything ok?" " Oh shit, sorry mom I'll turn it down now and yes I'm fine, I was just having a dream and thought the knocking was in my dream." " Oh ok, along's if everything is alright, I'll see you in the morning Good night sweetheart." " Good night mom." With my mom leaving the room, I sat up on my bed, swung my feet on the floor and walked over to my stereo to turn down the volume. Flopping back on my bed I couldn't believe how real the kiss felt and how real it felt when he wrapped his arms around my waist. At some point I was excited to go to school, I was excited to see him again.


End file.
